


Ask Me Nicely.

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, dom!Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a royalblood, he certainly bows down to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Nicely.

You step around him and he stays very, very still, his back straight, even though with him naked and kneeling on the floor it must be uncomfortable. He’s being very good, though. You think you might give him a reward.

”Look up.” You croon, leaning down a bit. “And keep your eyes shut.”

He follows your orders perfectly, tilting his head up without even a flutter of those pretty lashes to be seen. You pet through his hair and toy with the idea of fucking his face. You have before, and it was fun, but then again he’s being so good that you want to spoil him, a little. You slip your hand down to rest at the side of his neck, your thumb brushing his throat, and move to where your lips just barely touch his when you speak.

"What do you want? Ask me nicely and I might give it to you."

He draws in a breath and licks his lips, and you notice that his legs are trembling. “P… Please kiss me, Sol?”

You smile and kiss him, letting your tongue slip into his mouth. He responds desperately, whining for more, but his hands stay where they belong, on his thighs. You suck on his tongue and nip his bottom lip, then lap at the violet blood with a soft groan. The only thing that makes your bulges react more than him submitting to you like this is maybe his nook on them… But then, it isn’t like you won’t get that soon, too.

He whimpers when you finally pull back and look at his flushed face, the way his lips stay parted and how his hair has found a way to become more disheveled, and his claws digging into his thighs so he won’t grab at you all adding up to be the perfect sight to make you want to move forward a little faster.

You pull his hands from his thighs and make a tsking noise in your throat at the bruises he’d left on himself. “Stand up, Eridan.”

He pulls himself to his feet immediately and lets you lead him to the coupling platform, just a few feet away, laying himself over it without any qualms. You push his legs apart, taking a moment to massage the backs of his knees a bit, and drag your tongue right from the small, flicking bit of his bulge that’s out to the small of his back, and he keens, shuddering slightly.

You kiss his back lightly. “You can move.”

"Th-thank you." He gasps, rutting his hips into yours while the rest of his bulge slithers out and brushes against your thigh. "Ah, Sol, please?"

You drag the tip of your claw over one of his grubscars and he squirms, making this sort of chirr that sends lightning down your spine. “Please what, my little toy?”

He whines again and looks over his shoulder. “Please please just touch me, please.”

"I am touching you, though. Do you want my bulges? Or did you want me to eat your nook till you can’t walk straight? Maybe I should fuck you in the wastechute like the little slut you are." You purr, rubbing your thumb roughly against the folds of his nook, little, tiny sparks bouncing off your fingers and tickling his flesh. "Ask me for it."

He’s shaking, clawing at the mat and trying to buck into your hand. “All of it, please, fuck me, I need you, please.”

"Hmm… No." You purr, pulling your hand back and licking away his prematerial. He already smells so fuckign good, you could get off to just that if you wanted to. "Not nice enough."

He whimpers and pulls himself up on the platform, lifting his ass in the air and pressing his face to the sheets. “Please, please Sol, fuck me until I can’t walk, until I come dry, please make me scream.” His voice trembles and he stutters over the words, flushing deeper violet.

You lick your lips and grin. “Well, since you asked so nicely, how can I not?”

He breathes a little sigh of relief when you lean in and lap at his leaking nook, stroking his bulge slowly to keep it from smacking you in the face. He mewls and moans, rolling his hips gently and making small pleas for more, most of which you ignore. His noises are getting to you, though, making your bulges try to slither out in your jeans. You press your other hand against the twitching lump in your pants and groan, and that makes him keen, his nook spasming around your tongue.

"Fuck, yes, Sol, I’m close—!"

You pull away and he makes the cutest frustrated noise, his body pressing back to try and make you continue. “No, not yet. You can only come after I have.”

He groans, nearly growling, his hips twitching when your hand closes over his bulge again. “Yes, okay, please.”

"What was that?" You coo, using your psiionics to take your pants off and kissing between his shoulderblades. "Please what?"

He takes a shuddering breath when the tips of your bulges touch his cool nook. “Please, fuck me, until I can’t walk straight! I-I want your material i-inside me!”

Well. You can’t exactly hear that and say no, now can you? You push forward, into his nook, and he moans while his nook stretches, pushing his hips back with a few small, needy noises slipping past his lips. You pause when you’ve pushed in all the way, letting him adjust and placing small, damp kisses to his shoulders all the while. His mouth is partway open, his head turned to the side and his chest heaving with pants. Then, he nods.

You pull back a little ways, then push forward, grinding into him and earning an almost musical moan. You do it again, a little faster, his hips rolling to meet your movements.

"You love my bulges, huh? You love having my bulges in your tight little nook. Say it."

He pulls his arms under himself and nods, his mewls and whimpers for more being replaced by his proper voice. “I lov-ve your bulges, fuck, Sol, more!” You twist your bulges in him again and he keens, falling to the bed in his rush to grip his bulge and keep from coming.

You can already feel your own orgasm building in your abdomen, psiionic crackles sparking off your horns as you move a bit faster, gripping his hips. His moans almost drown out the sound of skin slapping, and when he starts begging to come again, that’s all that fills your ears.

"Please!" He gasps, his nook fluttering deliciously around you. "Please, fuck please please let me come, I need to, I can’t- I can’t take it, Sol, fuck, it hurts please let me come oh god, I can’t handle it."

You bend over him, biting the back of his neck possessively and letting your claws bit his hips. Then, you come, barely pulling out in time to not completely flood his nook with gold. You gasp and shudder, your hips still rutting into his, and he sobs another plea, his thighs trembling.

You kiss his fin delicately. “Come for me, show me how well you liked it.” Your fingers push his away, stroking his bulge fast and hard.

He doesn’t disappoint, coming with this soft little gasp, then breathy, almost whorish moans, his hips bucking violently into your hand as his royal color spills down the edge of his platform and pools around his knees, some of it even splattering on his chest. You keep touching him through it, until he shoves your hand away from himself and shivers, pulling in air in gulps and doing his best to stop shaking.

You pet his hair and kiss his cheek, gently lifting him to sit in your lap on a cleaner end of the mat. “You alright?”

He nods. “Yeah. I’m okay.” Then, a small, devilish grin paints across his face and he kisses you, hands in your hair.

"You’d better keep your promises, Sol."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, kinks.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
